


All Day, All Night

by hazzmyass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Job, Come play, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, Yum, kind of?, oversensitivity, so much sex, this has sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzmyass/pseuds/hazzmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys finally get a break from tour, and they make the most of it. (pure smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day, All Night

**Author's Note:**

> IT MAY SEEM LIKE BOTH SEX PARTS ARE KIND OF REPEATS (YOU’LL KNOW WHAT I MEAN) BUT THEY’RE NOT I PROMISE. MORE OVERSENSITIVITY IN THE SECOND JUST SAYIN K GO READ OH AND TOWARDS THE END THERE ARE PROBS A LOT OF ERRORS SORRY NOT SORRY ACTUALLY YEAH IM SORRY BYE
> 
> edit: re-reading this a few months later wow i rushed this a lot. especially at the beginning. yikessss

Harry kicked his leg back, shutting the front door with a loud bang. He dropped the two duffel bags, taking four long strides before he met Louis, who was standing in the kitchen in front of the granite counter, pouring himself a cup of tea. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, kissing his neck once.

“Already Hazza?” Louis smirked, turning his head slightly to look at his boyfriend. He placed his hands on his lovers arm, rubbing them gently, “we just got home!”

“Yes, but we only have a few days, love,” He mumbled against the skin, sinking his teeth down into the skin, “we need to make the best out of them” He turned Louis around, picking him without effort and placed him on the counter. He separated his legs, pushing himself between before resting his hands on Louis’ thighs, running them up and down slowly, “we have three days to have all the sex and love making we want,” he murmured, leaning closer to Louis’ thin, beautiful lips, “three days for me to kiss you all you want…” he placed his lips against Louis’, not quite kissing him, but moving them slightly as he talked, “three days for me to suck that cock of yours…” he smirked, feeling Louis’ breath hitch as he continued. He rubbed his thighs higher, brushing the tip of his fingers over the zipper of Louis’ jeans, feeling the small bulge grow against his fingers, “three days to touch, lick, and eat that delicious ass of yours…” he pressed his fingers harder into the now prominent, large bulge pressing against Louis’ jeans. He smirked, trailing his fingers to Louis’ back, running them up and down his spine, “three days to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to mo-“

Louis pressed his lips roughly against Harry’s, unable to take the filthy words coming out of his mouth. He pushed his fingers into Harry’s brown, curly hair, gripping tightly.

Harry moaned at the sudden burst, quickly reacting by moving his lips back; it was full of passion and love and need. He wrapped his arms around Louis, mumbling a slight ‘hang on’. He lifted Louis off of the counter top, attempting to walk towards the stairs and up their bedroom. Constant running into the walls, Louis attempting to rip Harry’s shirt off, successfully, and tripping over the steps only adding to the desire as they laughed against each other’s lips, pressing harder against each other, trying to feel as close as they could possible. Harry tossed Louis’ onto the bed, chuckling slightly as Louis sat up, ripping off his own shirt quickly.

Louis grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him down to reconnect their swollen lips. He roughly pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth, massaging it against his. He ran his tongue across Harry’s teeth, licking every inch of his lips before kissing him once more.

Harry rested his forearms on the side of Louis’ head, grinding down on him roughly, their crotches pressed up against each other. Both boys let out a loud moan, able to feel the hard erections. Louis tangled his fingers in the curly, long locks once more, tugging roughly. He bucked his hips up, trying to get friction and feel the long, thick member that was aching to release out of Harry’s tight jeans.

Harry pulled back slightly, quickening his pace as Louis whimpered from the loss of the lips. He unbuttoned Louis’ jeans, tugging them down his short, tanned legs, leaving his boxer briefs on. Louis pushed Harry over, rolling on top of him, straddling Harry’s long legs. He undid his, also, struggling to pull down the tight material. He couldn’t help but smile at Harry’s impatient behavior, pushing them down on his own. Louis laid himself down upon Harry’s long body, pressing their groins together. Louis pulled away, moving his way down Harry’s long, lean torso. He kissed the swallow tattoos on his upper chest before working his way down, giving rough bites to each of his nipples. He smiled against the skin, feeling his hair being tugged on, hearing a fuck slip from Harry’s lips. He brushed his lips down Harry’s happy trail, slipping his tongue out to drag it along. He mouthed the hard member, pressing his lips down firmly against the material, kissing it.

“Come on, Lou,” Harry mumbled, bucking his hips slightly at the contact.

Louis pressed his lips harder against the throbbing erection, licking it. He glanced up, smirking before tugging down the underwear down Harry’s legs slowly. He leaned down, pressing soft, gentle kisses around Harry’s cock, watching it twitch and throb with every breath that gets near it. Louis positioned himself further down, dragging his tongue from the area right behind Harry’s heavy balls, across them, then continued to spread the saliva up his cock from the base to the tip. He gave small, kitten licks to the head, poking his tongue against the slit.

“Shit, Lou,” Harry moaned, tossing his head back, gripping the sheets firmly.

Louis covered the head with his mouth, sucking gently before wrapping his hand around the base of the cock, squeezing it. He hollowed his cheeks in, pushing more of the cock into his mouth, moving his lips down about half way before pulling back up, leaving the cock with a loud pop.

Harry fisted his hands into Louis’ light brown hair, giving soft tugs. He bucked his hips, searching for Louis’ mouth.

Louis continued to pump his hand, licking up and down the large shaft, following the dark veins that wrapped the side with his tongue.

Harry bit his lip, tugging on Louis’ hair roughly, “Open”

Louis quickly opened his mouth just in time for Harry to shove his cock into it.

“Yeah, you like sucking my cock, don’t you?” Harry urged, thrusting his cock in and out of Louis’ mouth. He placed his hands on the side of Louis’ face, holding it in place, “You’re a fucking slut for my cock”

Louis moaned around the thick cock that was being pumped in and out of his mouth, knowing he was a slut. He was a slut for Harry’s cock. He loved sucking and swallowing all of it. He proved this by opening his mouth wider, stretching it around the girth. He rested his hands on Harry’s thighs, squeezing slightly, encouraging Harry for more.

Harry groaned, pushing his cock to the back of Louis’ throat, “Fucking take it,” he moaned, feeling Louis gag.

Louis opened it wide each time the member touched his throat, allowing the gagging noises escape his mouth. Tears were pouring out of the corners of his eyes, but Louis completely ignored them, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s long and hard cock touch his throat.

Harry moaned before pushing Louis off of him, knowing if he continued any longer he would not last. He forced Louis to lie on his stomach, squeezing and massaging each bubbly cheek. He brought one of his large hands up, only to bring it down to smack one of Louis’ cheeks, leaving a hand print.

Louis moaned, only getting turned on by Harry’s behavior. He pushed his ass up, feeling Harry spread his cheeks apart. Harry leaned down, licking a fat stripe over the tight hole. He continued to lick it, nibbling on it as he used his hands to squeeze the cheeks, leaving red marks that contrasted against Louis’ tanned skin. Harry dipped his tongue into the hole, feeling the ridges of hole.

Louis gasped, moaning out Harry’s name as he felt Harry’s warm tongue dip into his hole, “Shit, Haz, yes” he grabbed onto the pillow that he was resting his head on, gripping it as he turned his head back to see his boyfriend eating him out. Harry brought a finger up to his mouth, covering in his own saliva before pushing it in all the way, without giving Louis time to adjust.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Louis groaned, feeling both discomfort and pleasure shoot through his body. He couldn’t help but push back, trying to get the finger in deeper to hit the certain spot, “another babe, please,” he begged.

Harry pulled his index finger out only to push it back in with his middle one, scissoring them quickly, but as gently as he could to prep Louis. He pumped his fingers in and out of the tight hole, which was slowly become looser.

“Haz, I need you. I need your cock, please,” Louis managed to say, rocking himself against the long and slender fingers.

Harry pulled his fingers out, reaching to their bedside drawer to grab their bottle of lube. He squirted a good amount onto his hand, placing it on his dick to slick it up. He gave it a few tugs before giving Louis’ ass a nice tap, “all fours babe,” he said to Louis. Once Louis was sitting up, he immediately poked the tip of his cock at the hole, “ready, babe? Ready to have my thick dick in you?” he asked, knowing Louis was more than ready.

“Yes, Haz, I need it,” he pouted, turning his head slightly to look at Harry, “pl-“ He threw his head back, “shit!”

Harry gave no time for Louis to adjust as he began pushing his cock in and out of the tight heat. He grabbed onto Louis’ shoulders, holding him in place as he began to pound his cock deep into Louis’ ass.

“You like that, Lou?” he said huskily as he continued to thrust his hips.

“Shit,” Louis moaned, having to lean down on his forearms, “fuck me, Haz, fuck me harder,”

Harry dug his nails into Louis’ hips, leaning down as he pulled his cock, thrusting back in as hard as he could. He knew he hit Louis’ prostate when curse words began spilling out of Louis’ mouth each time he breathed out. Goddamnshitfuckhell Harry moaned, listening to the words coming incoherently out of Louis’ mouth each time he hit his prostate.

“I’m not going to last much longer, baby” Harry moaned, reaching down to stroke Louis’ cock quickly.

“Come on, Haz, cum for me,” Louis moaned, pushing his hips back in sync with Harry’s thrusts.

Harry quickly pulled out, pushing Louis over, straddling his waist. He stroked his cock quickly, looking down at the older boy below him who was biting his lip, waiting desperately for his release.

“Oh shit, Lou,” Harry moaned, “I’m going to cum,” he quickly pulled his hands away as he felt Louis’ smaller ones stroke him, the tip of his cock shooting out warm, white cum onto Louis’ chest and all over his hands. Louis continued to stroke Harry until he was twitching with oversensitivity.

Harry scooted down Louis’ legs until he was straddling his thighs, wrapping his large hand around Louis’ cock, which was aching to be released. It only took two quick strokes of Harry’s hand before Louis was cumming all over his chest, mixing with Harry’s cum and on his hand. Harry grinned, pulling his hand away to lean down, dragging his tongue through the cum. He collected a mouthful careful before sitting up, hovering over Louis’ mouth. Louis opened his mouth wide, watching as the cum dripped out of Harry’s mouth, landing in his own. He closed his mouth, savoring the saltiness, but slightly sweet flavor before swallowing.

Harry bit his own lip before leaning down; kissing Louis’ lips, “that was only round one…” he kissed Louis’ lips a bit harder before climbing off of him, wrapping his arms around his smaller body, tangling their legs.

“How many will there be?” Louis mumbled, suddenly feeling very worn out and exhausted.

“More than you can count,” Harry whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s head before they both drifted off into sleep.

———

Harry woke up to a pleasuring feeling spreading out his body. He couldn’t help but moan. Whatever it was, whether he was dreaming or not, it feel amazing. He tried to roll over, but pressure coming from his hips prevented him from doing so. He opened his eyes, blurry at first, but once his vision became more clear, he couldn’t help but moan again, this time moaning Louis’ name.

Louis had his warm mouth covering Harry’s cock, his nose almost touching Harry’s light dusting of pubic hair that rested right above his shaft.

He pulled off, licking a stripe up the side of Harry’s cock, “good morning babe,” Louis grinned, crawling up to Harry’s mouth, kissing his lips slowly.

Harry smirked, “good morning indeed,” he mumbled against the lips that were pressed up against his own, “what’s with the wakeup blowjob?”

“I thought you said we needed to make the most of our time?” Louis questioned, smiling at Harry before climbing off of him, “but I want tea first!” he let out a small snicker, bouncing out of the room.

Harry shook his head, watching Louis’ ass as he walked away. He was wearing one of Harry’s long-sleeved button up shirts, long enough to reach just the end of the curve of Louis’ ass.

—-

“Would you like some, Haz?” Louis asked once he heard the soft footsteps enter the kitchen.

“I would love some, Lou,” Harry sat down at the table, his eyes following every moment of Louis’ backside.

Louis made his way over to Harry, settling himself on his lap before handing him his mug of tea. He straddled Harry’s lap, facing towards him. He sipped his tea, maintaining eye contact with Harry as he did.

The air was so thick of sexual tension; you could literally cut it with a knife. Both boys knew within minutes they’d be going at it, Louis under Harry, moaning his name, but neither of them wanted to break and make the first move. Harry’s cock was still hard from the blowjob that Louis never finished. It was pushing up against Louis’ ass crack, the fabric of the loose briefs Harry had put on doing no justice.

Louis sighed after another few minutes of silence. He grabbed both mugs before climbing off of Harry’s lap. He placed the mugs on the counter before making his way over to Harry. He jumped onto the kitchen table, spreading his legs, “come on, babe, fuck me” he whispered. He lifted the shirt slightly, showing Harry all of his goods, “I need you.”

Harry almost came right there. Between Louis’ eagerness, legs spread out and all, and his own pulsing cock, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He stood up, grabbing the back of Louis’ neck, “so eager, baby,” he murmured before pressing his lips against Louis’. Their lips moved quickly, both needing to release despite their actions the night before. He pulled Louis closer to the edge, his throbbing cock meeting Louis’ thigh. They both moaned, Harry quickly pushing down his boxers, but leaving his shirt that Louis was wearing on.

Louis reached down, spreading his cheeks for Harry, “I don’t need any prep…” he groaned as he felt Harry’s tongue run across his lips, “Still loose from last night.”

Harry pulled away from Louis’ lips, spitting on his hand before covering his cock with the saliva. He positioned the tip of his cock at the tiny hole, rubbing it across it, “you want my cock?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, ugh,” Louis let himself fall back onto the table, moving his hips slightly, “want it so bad,”

Harry glanced up at Louis before pushing his cock into the hole, which was showing little resistance, “such a fucking slut for my cock, Lou,” he moaned, pushing all the way in until his balls were pressing up against Louis’ skin. He pulled out slowly, pushing back in right after.

Louis moaned, “Yes, Haz, oh god, yes,” he moved his hips, trying to meet the thrusts, “such a fucking slut,”

Harry continued to thrust in and out Louis, careful not to go deep enough to touch his prostate. He placed his hands on either side of Louis’ head, leaning down as he kissed him sloppily.

“Wanna ride me, Lou?” Harry asked against Louis’ lips as he continued to pound into him.

“Yeah, wanna ride your cock Harry,” he moaned, rolling Harry over, careful not to let his cock slip out of his ass. He straddled Harry’s hips, grinding down on the thick cock. He placed his hands on Harry’s chest, sliding himself up and down the hard member.

Harry moaned, watching as his boyfriend continued to ride him, rotating his hips in a figure eight. He reached up, grabbing onto Louis’ cock that was bouncing against his stomach.

“Oh shit, Haz,” he threw his head back ,placing his hands on Harry’s chest, bouncing up and down, “feels so fucking good,” he moaned, “love your huge cock deep into my ass”

Harry stroked Louis’ cock faster; his hand moving up and down at a rate he didn’t know was possible, wanting to get Louis to cum at least twice before he did. Harry grabbed onto Louis’ hips with his other hand, lifting his hips up slightly, forcing his cock up and deep enough to where he finally reached Louis’ prostate.

“I’m going to cum, Haz” he dragged his nails down Harry’s chest, feeling the sensation began in his groin, “gonna cum so much, shitshitshit,” he moaned, more curse words pouring out of his mouth as his cock began shooting out the warm substance all over Harry’s hand, some dripping down to Harry’s chest, some landing on his butterfly tattoo.

Before Louis even had time to recover, Harry quickly flipped them over, not pulling out. He was suddenly grateful for their table, big enough for twelve, as he laid Louis onto his back. He pulled his throbbing cock out once, pushing back in until he felt Louis’ body jerk, knowing he hit his prostate once more.

“Harry, shit, too sensitive,” he groaned, feeling pain but also pleasure spread throughout his body. His cock, which was flaccid for only a moment before, was now growing quickly against his stomach.

“You’re going to fucking cum again, Louis. Alright?” he hissed, his hips snapping against Louis’ skin, “you’re going to fucking cum again,” he demanded.

Louis whimpered, tears forming at his eyes. He grabbed onto the edge of the table, holding on as he felt Harry’s dick repeatedly hit his prostate. He wiggled his hips, feeling the familiar sensation start up once again, “Harrrrrry,” Louis moaned, dragging out his name as his cock pathetically began leaking out a few more spurts of cum.

Seeing Louis cum for the second time within a few minutes was enough to send Harry over the edge. He snapped his hips on last time, throwing his head back as he began to spill out inside of Louis, covering his insides with his warm cum.

He pulled out slowly, breathing deeply. He smiled before scooting back, positioning his mouth at the hole that was leaking his cum. He pressed his mouth against it, collecting the cum that was beginning to drip out.

“Haz, please stop,” he begged, knowing he would cum for the third time due to the sensitivity and the warm tongue that was being pressed into him.

Harry grinned, his dimples showing. He crawled up Louis’ body, pressing his lips against Louis’, swapping the cum.

“Swallow.”

Louis shook his head, but swallowed Harry’s cum anyways.

“That was only round two, babe,” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ neck, sinking his teeth down.

Louis groaned, feeling his cock twitch.

“So many more to go,” Harry smirked.


End file.
